Pregnant
by owanderer
Summary: NM/LM. Approaching the end of her pregnancy, Narcissa enjoys a day outside. Her husband Lucius joins her. (Dobby makes a small appearance.)


I don't own any Slytherins, alas.

It was summer and Narcissa Malfoy was happily pregnant. Her ankles were swollen enough that she was resting on a cushioned lawn chair the large deck outside her manor.

"Dobby!"

With a crack, the house elf appeared. He had flour stains on the pillowcase he wore as a shirt. He bowed anxiously.

"Get me a glass of cucumber water."

"Yes mistress!" he said. He disappeared into the house.

Lucius Malfoy came up from behind his wife, swept his hand across Narcissa's huge belly and smiled. She pushed herself up on the chair to kiss him. Their lips pecked. She pouted at him so he kissed her again, more deeply this time.

She was due any day now. Their son, Draco Malfoy, would be arriving in the world. The sun was shining, bugs were humming, birds were singing. It was good to be a Malfoy, she decided. She might even like it better than being a Black, which involved always looking over her shoulder to see if her parents were watching her read screeds written by Death Eaters or flirting with boys. They were overprotective of the most beautiful of the Black sisters.

"You're home early, my love," Narcissa said, stroking his face.

"Yes, 'Cissa. I came home for you," he said, searching her eyes.

She laughed. "Lucius, do you mean to tell me you're worried about the baby? Draco will be fine."

Lucius puffed out his chest. "I simply wish to know you're well."

Dobby reappeared, bowing, and handed Narcissa a glass of cucumber water.

"Will that be all, mistress?" he asked.

"See Lucius? Dobby here keeps eye on me. Things are fine," she said lazily.

He sat on the end of the lawn chair and clasped his hands together. "Yes. I see," he said shortly.

She patted his hand. "Thank you for your concern, darling."

He gave her a strained smile. "I want to have a healthy son."

She heaved her legs off the lawn chair to sit more easily next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as best as she could. She kissed his cheek soundly. "This baby is a Malfoy. He is so well protected by you, Lucius. No harm will come to him."

Lucius pushed his hair behind his ears and kissed her forehead. "You're right, of course."

Narcissa smiled at her husband. "I certainly am."

She drank from her cucumber water and then offered Lucius a sip. He accepted it, draining half, including the ice cubes. He handed the glass back to her and she put it on the deck next to the lawn chair. She leaned against her husband and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Lucius crunched on the ice cubes.

"We'll have the best little boy," Narcissa whispered, dozy from the sun.

Lucius chuckled. "We will," he said simply.

Wind fluttered across them.

"Ew!" Narcissa said, startled, and removed strands of Lucius's hair from her mouth.

"Sorry 'Cissa," Lucius said, swinging his hair aside.

"Careful, dear," she rebuked.

He took a black ribbon from his pocket and tied his hair into a ponytail. "Better," he muttered.

"He'll inherit your hair," Narcissa said hopefully. "And your broad shoulders."

Lucius nodded agreeably. "I hope he'll inherit your artist's hands. Father never liked me drawing but if he shows promise, I'd like him to take up some form of art."

"Yes. You draw on old letters sometimes, Lucius. Your art is beautiful, why not practice more?"

He shrugged. "Busy at the Ministry."

"Not too busy to draw. I know you, Lucius. I've seen the flourishes you garnish your papers with. Put your talent to use. Draw me sometime. Nude."

Lucius pulled back from Narcissa and leered. She patted his knee. "Now, now, husband. No need for rudeness. Draw your beloved wife. It could be a beautiful way to remember me pregnant."

"Alright, 'Cissa. For you and Draco then."

She hugged him. "Thank you."

He caressed her back. "I haven't drawn anything yet."

She kissed his cheek. "But you will."

They went inside together, leaving the rest of the ice cubes to melt in the sun.


End file.
